


From Dusk 'Till Dawn

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Girl!Stiles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Emissary, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Derek, Chains, Childhood Friends, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Emissary Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Human Derek Hale, Kidnapping, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Sterek Week 2017, Torture, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Gerard Argent, Werewolf Hunters, Wolfsbane Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: No amount of speed can get Stiles to move quick enough.





	From Dusk 'Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> So, still on that hiatus. Though, I'm going to try and write for Sterek Week! I've been looking forward to it all year, and I can't wait to see what everyone else is going to do. XD Hope you guys enjoy!

No amount of speed can get Stiles to move quick enough. The earth thunders under her feet. The low branches of the trees tear at her clothes. They would have left cuts on her skin, but her fast healing keeps her from having any. She reaches a low incline of a hill, she doesn't hesitate to slide and let gravity lead her. Bright headlights land on her, making her freeze to ice as she turns to gaze at the four-wheelers. Stiles takes off immediately, not willing to risk getting caught. The moment Stiles turns her back, arrows begin to fly bypass her. She uses all her strength to push faster, sending her to fly across the forest floor.

Stiles doesn't hear the roar of the engines, so it must mean she lost them. She stops to take a breath, pressing her back against a tree, trying to ease her racing heart as it hammered against her chest. Taking a deep breath, Stiles prepares to run for it. She's so close to the river bank that she could practically taste it. But before she could move an inch, an arrow flies at her. It hits her square in the stomach, stabbing all the way through until the sharp head nicks into the tree behind her. Stiles screams out, immediately falling to the ground with her hands wrapped around the part sticking out of her stomach. Her hands burn- this arrow is laced with wolfsbane.

Fucking hunters.

“The Alpha at last,” came the familiar raspy voice.

Stiles looks up to see Gerard Argent coming towards her. Out of panic, she tries to yank out the arrow, but it's in too deep. The poison is already spreading through her veins. It burns like boiling water, making every movement she makes unbearable.

“It took a while to find you,” Gerard says, his old, wrinkled face smug. “You are as elusive as they claim.”

In defiance, she says nothing. Pressing her lips in a hard line, she glares at the old man.

“Though, you're not what I was expecting.” His cold eyes raked over her small form.

Stiles couldn't help the uneasiness that settled in her stomach. She brings her legs closer to her chest, trying hard not to yelp in pain from the arrow.

“Then again, what more was there to expect when a _child_ inherits the role of Alpha. At least your father was better suited for it than you were before I- well, you've seen what I did.” A cruel smile appears on his face.

Stiles snarls at the reminder. She forces the image of her Dad’s dismembered body hanging limply from the trees. That was years ago, she's moved past her grief, but it’s hard to forget such a gruesome sight if it's the last image she has of her Dad.

“And here you are. Alone and forgotten. The sole survivor of the Stilinski pack. What a perfect ending.”  The Bastard laughs.

Stiles tries to yank the arrow from her torso when Gerard comes closer. She manages to get a few inches out when he kicks her off the tree and onto her back. His hand grabs onto the arrow and begins to press it deeper. Stiles groans, feeling the arrow shift against her vital organs.

“I've waited long enough for this moment, young one.” He grabs her chin, making her look him dead in the eye. “I'm not letting you get away from me that easily. Boys,” he turns around to glance at whoever was behind him, “bag her up. This one’s coming home with me.”

Stiles lets out a threatening snarl, but it’s interrupted by a cough. A small line of blood drizzles down the side of her face and it doesn’t come out red. The blood looks like ink, a pale comparison to Stiles’ fair skin. At the sight, Gerard looks gleeful.

“Well, looks like you don’t have much time left. Don’t worry, I’ll put you out of your misery before the wolfsbane does.”

Before Stiles could understand what was happening, Gerard hits her with a rock- where the hell did he get a rock- and she knocks out instantly.

***

The moment Stiles opened her eyes, she knew exactly where she was. With her hands tied above her hands, lines of wires wrapped around her, and the sweat beating down her skin, she knew she was in Argent’s home. Where else could he possibly have taken her?

“Finally, you’re awake,” came a voice behind her. Stiles stiffens her back, keeping her eyes down at her feet.

“You’re probably wondering why I brought you here,” Gerard comes around to where Stiles can see him. “You see, I’ve spent a whole decade trying to look for the terrified ten-year-old that became an Alpha too soon. Now that I finally have her, I want to play with her for a bit.”

A growl rumbles out of Stiles’ chest, but she doesn’t do much else. She can’t do anything when she feels so weak and exhausted. Poisoned and dying, all the fight has left her now.

“Let’s run a couple of tests to see if being an Alpha for ten years has done you some justice.” His hand goes onto a dial to some car battery and cranks it up as high as it could go without killing her.

Stiles can feel the electricity run through her body, forcing a cry out of her as she shakes uncontrollably. Her body tenses up, making her lock in within herself. As the pain wrecks her body, her eyes flash red, her claws and fangs dropping quicker than before. Stiles lets out an intense roar, loud enough to shake the foundation of the basement she was in.

Through all the pain, she could still hear Gerard’s maniacal laughing.

“So here is the great Alpha of Beacon Hills,” he mocks, turning the dial up higher. “You’re nothing but a child, Ms. Stilinski. Good thing you don’t have a pack, or else killing you wouldn’t be so easy.”

“You’re…” Stiles gasps out, shutting her eyes while trying to block out the pain. “…wrong.”

“What was that?” Gerard shuts off the battery, allowing Stiles a chance to breathe once the currents stop.

“You’re… wrong,” she sucks in a breath, slowly looking up to meet his eyes. “I do… have a pack.”

“Nonsense,” Gerard waves his hand, dismissing her as if she were a foolish child. “You don’t have a pack. Why would it have been so easy for me to capture you?”

“Like you said, Gerard,” Stiles shifts in her binds. “Why do you think it took you ten years just to find me? It would have been easy for you to track down a ten-year-old Alpha when she didn’t have a pack.”

“Where are you going with this, child?” He frowns at her, watching her with suspicion in his eyes.

“I’m just saying,” she shrugs her shoulders as best she can. “How can you even be from the world’s most infamous family of hunters, when you can’t even find one child in a world of the supernatural?”

“Don’t mock me, girl,” Gerard steps closer to Stiles. “I know the Hales were the ones that took you in. Their emissary was the one that made it hard to find you. Now that he’s out of the way, you were so much easier to find.”

“When exactly did you figure out where to find me?”

“Why, just the other day.” He says with a smug. “Deaton’s tricks aren’t as good as they used to be.”

“That wasn’t Deaton’s work,” She shakes her head.

Gerard’s smug disappears and is replaced by a bewildered look. “What do you mean?”

“Deaton retired three years ago,” Stiles states with a smirk of her own appearing on her face. “He still works with Talia, but he isn’t my emissary.”

“Then who’s been protecting you all this time?”

“That would be me.”

Gerard turns around to see a young man with ebony hair, piercing green eyes, and tattoos that ran all the way up his arms. He too has a smirk, almost mocking in a way that would send anybody an unsettling feeling in their bones. Immediately, Gerard recognizes the man as Derek Hale, Talia Hale’s oldest son. He knew Derek wasn’t a werewolf, being one of the many members of the pack that wasn’t born with the gift of lycanthropy. Only Stiles knew that even though Derek was human, he made up for it by being her pack’s emissary. Derek, in his rigid stance, stares down the scrawny old man, looking like a bull that was about to pulverize a rickety old fence. Looking just as threatening as if he were an actual wolf himself.

“Now, would you be so kind as to release my Alpha?” Derek says, as polite as he can while making it sound like a warning. “You interrupted our four-year anniversary and I would very much like to return to it.”

“Aw, you actually remembered, Der,” Stiles coos softly, then flinches when another rush of pain wrecks through her body.

“Of course, I would remember, Mischief,” Derek sends a reassuring smile at her, then returns his attention to Gerard, his features morphing back to a dangerous scowl. “So, how about it, grandpa?”

“I think not,” Gerard’s hand reaches for the dial, threatening to turn it to its highest setting. “I’ve waited ten years for this, and you’re not going to ruin this.”

Derek lets out an insufferable sigh. “If you want the hard way, then so be it.”

The tattoos on his arms come to life, swirling around as the magic deep inside him begins to come to life. Red sparks appear over his veins, all of them collecting into the palm of his hand, which ignites a fireball. Without hesitation, he shoots it at Gerard. The old man scrambles back, but it hits him square in the chest and knocks him into the brick wall of the basement. Derek rushes to Stiles, waving his hand over the chain that was wrapped around her wrists, and releasing her from the ceiling. She falls into his arms, looking weak and sickly due to the poison.

“Don’t worry, Stiles,” Derek presses his lips against the side of her head. “We’ll get you out of here.”

“The others?” Stiles rest on Derek’s side as he tries to carry her up the stairs.

“Distracting the hunters. Their fine as long as they have these,” Derek holds up his wrist to show her the crystal bracelet he made for himself. Everyone in Stiles’ pack has one. Stiles has one too, but she forgot hers at home while getting ready for her date with Derek. No wonder she felt naked without it; Stiles always had the thing on since Derek made it for her.

Before she could reply, something hits her in the back, making her cry out in pain. She falls on her knees, pain gripping her lungs and making it hard to breathe. Derek goes down with her, watching with horror as black blood is spewed out of her mouth.

“Stiles!?” He turns back to see Gerard with a handgun. “What the hell did you do?”

“You may be an emissary now, but I doubt you’ll know how to save her. When she dies, the reign of the werewolves will be no more.”

Derek shots another fireball at him, then turns to lift Stiles into his arms. He ignores the sound of Gerard’s painful cries as he carries Stiles out of the basement.

Like hell was he going to let Gerard take Stiles from him.

***

By scent alone, Stiles knows that she’s safe. Where else would it smell like home, cinnamon, hazelnut, and Derek? She opens her eyes and Derek is there, lying next to her with a book in hand. Her hand reaches out, stroking lightly on the tattoos on his arm. There was still a dull ache in her stomach, where the wolfsbane began to spread. She figures that Derek managed to get it out the same way, that’s why she still feels sore in some places. When Derek finally notices her, he looks away from his book to see her wide eyes looking back at him. He gives her a soft smile before reaching over to place a kiss on her forehead. She still looked pale, but it was better than looking sick and weak.

“How are you feeling?” Derek whispers into her skin.

“I’ve been better,” she shifts closer to Derek, pressing herself against his side. “Thanks for coming for me.”

“Of course,” Derek wraps his arms around Stiles. “You’re just as important to me as my family, maybe even more. I love you, and to hell with anyone who even dares try to take you from me. Even Gerard.”

“I love you too, Der,” Stiles places a soft kiss on his shoulder. She yawns, still exhausted from everything that happened.

“Get some rest,” Derek puts his chin on top of her head. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Stiles just smiles, snuggling into Derek before she drifts off.


End file.
